Fear?
by SillyLesbianPanda
Summary: Piotr's settled down after joining the X-Men. But a late night visit by Logan stirs everything up.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Marvel comics, the X-Men, Wolverine, or Piotr.

Author's Note: To respond to the disgusting lack of Colossus, well, ANYTHING, I'm writing an Piotr/Logan slash story. Nothing special, but it's a hell of a lot better than nothing. I will use bits from the Ultimate Universe comic to add to background, but it will mostly be based on the cartoon. ENJOY!

---------------------

_Tap, tap, tap._

What the hell? Piotr's eye's snapped open. He lay still for a few moment, waiting for his sleepy eyes and mind to adjust to being awake. Once his pupils finished resizing, he looked to his night stand. The small black and silver radio-clock flashed 2:32 am, again and again in bright green digits. He groaned to himself. This had better be good. He was having the most wonderful dream about that young blond boy he knew back in Russia...

The large four-poster bed creaked as he sat up. He stretched his arms up and out. A lazy smile spread across his sharp features. The stretch allowed fresh blood into the hard muscles in his back. It was refreshing, as always.

_Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap. _

Piotr looked to the door. His visitor sounded impatient. Odd.

_Bang, bang, BANG! _

"I am coming." He yawned. He finally stood up and made his way leisurely to the door. If the alarms of the school weren't going off, there was no need to rush. He placed a huge hand on the knob, turning it halfway.

"Who is this." In his sleepy drawl it sounded more like a statement than a question, but the visitor responded nonetheless. It was muffled, and didn't sound to be anything intelligent.

"What?" Piotr raised an eyebrow. He smelled alcohol faintly in the air. And something familiar...

"....Logan... Open the hell up ya son-of-a-bitch tin man." Wolverine? What could he possibly want?

Piotr opened the door, Wolverine walked past him and flopped on his bed. Piotr stood there still for a moment. He couldn't make sense of the situation, his mind was completely blank.

"Gimme a sec here, I'm still buzzin' a little. But it won't take long." Logan chuckled from the bed.

"Oh. Alright..." Piotr flipped the light switch. He heard Logan groan a little from the sudden change of light. Hand still on the door, Piotr turned to look at Logan, who was laying on his bed, leaving his drunk, sweaty, musky smell on his comforter...

Piotr snapped out of his daze. Logan was looking at him as if he knew exactly what he was thinking. Ah, if the rough man only knew his thoughts. Piotr almost shuddered as he thought of the horrible things the man might say. The word 'faggot' came into mind. How he loathed that word.

"How old are ya boy?" Logan's voice was low and gravelly. Piotr paused, looking straight into those beastly eyes.

"19. Why?"

"Just makin' sure." Logan suddenly seemed to remember manners and kicked off his boots as not to dirty Piotr's bed. "Nice room kid. Kitty help with it?"

"Yes. And Rouge helped. They were very kind." Piotr shifted nervously. Why was he here? Logan chuckled again low in his throat.

"mhm. Pretty girls, eh? They sure do like you."

Color rushed to Piotr's face. "No, no. It is not like that!"

"Ya sure about that?"

"Very..." Piotr looked down. What was he supposed to say?

"Well kid, if Kitty and Rouge ain't yer style, what is?"

'You', was Piotr's first thought. He shook his head. Make an excuse. "umm, I do not have a 'style'?"

Another deep chuckle. "Gay?"

It was very nonchalant, but Piotr's head snapped up, the steel he produced quickly enveloping his body. He looked at Logan. He knew. Oh god, he knew. His throat was dry, he could feel the blood drain from his face. Logan would tell everyone. The professor would get rid of him. He couldn't teach if he was gay, he couldn't stay. Where would he go? There was nowhere left for him. Everyone that hadn't needed his powers rejected him, or his sexuality or his mutation. People feared him.

Wolverine sat up, his hands together and forearms on his thighs. He posture reflected his thoughts. "Are ya?"

Piotr swallowed what felt like a softball. The metal slowly disappeared. "...I am homosexual."

He looked up once again to meet Logan's eyes. He met them, they were dark and unreadable as ever.

Suddenly, Piotr felt hot breath on his neck. Logan stood right in front of him, studying his face. Even over a half foot shorter than him, Wolverine was intimidating. A jolt of sensation racked his body as Logan gripped his chin in a warm calloused hand. He let the other man pull his head down so their faces were level. "Good." Logan's voice was barely audible, and very deep. His lips were close to Piotr's ears, his breath was hot and wet. Logan bit the fleshy part of his ear lobe. He could feel his skin break under the sharp teeth. Blood began to leisurely pool in his groin.

"I can't believe you made me have ta drink to do this, kid. Not much point in me being drunk, lasts 30 minutes if I'm lucky." Logan sighed. He smacked Piotr on the ass.

"Get back ta bed, _Piotr." _

And Piotr was standing alone in his dark room, a drop of blood oozing down his neck, wondering if that had really happened.


End file.
